


A Simple Secret

by petiteneko



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Secrets, Smut, Surprise Party, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Some things are meant to be secret.





	A Simple Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lululawlawlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/gifts).



> Another prompt!

Shachi, Penguin, Nami and Usopp were all together and whispering about.

So, of course, Luffy had to investigate. Just what were his nakama talking about?

“...day soon...”

“...do something...”

“...party?”

“Party?!” Luffy bounced on over and stretched his head over. “What’s this about a party guys?”

Nami and Usopp slapped their faces. Oh, they usually did that when they weren’t happy. Why was that? They were talking about a party!

“What kind of party guys? Is it going to be cool? Awesome? All parties need to be!”

Penguin and Shachi looked like they were going to talk, and Luffy grinned at them. “Comon, you gotta tell me!”

“...Well, you see, Captain’s birthday is coming up soon...”

Torao’s birthday! Oh. Yes! He needed to get a gift.

“Nami! Naaammii! Can we get something for Torao? _Pleaseee?_ ”

Nami rolled her eyes.

Usopp sighed.

“I suppose Luffy.”

“Yay!!!”

.+++.

Luffy had been squirming beside him. More so than he normally did. In fact, usually Luffy was the one to fall asleep immediately, while Law lay awake, staring at the back of his eyelids or the ceiling or the sky or the...

It was not only odd and unnerving, but, quite frankly, _annoying._

“Can you _stop_ squirming?”

He had enough trouble getting to sleep as it was. He didn’t need Luffy’s constant moving to make matters worse.

“But Toraooo,” Luffy whined, “I’m excited~”

Luffy was _what?!_

Law found himself coughing slightly to dismiss the shock before shaking his head. Really, he _should_ be used to Luffy’s bluntness by now... And even then, this really wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Subtle enough to be taken another way at least. So, he sighed and sat himself up straighter. The squirming _definitely_ was starting to make sense now.

“You _could_ have said that _before_ we got into bed you know. Then you wouldn’t have needed to squirm around, Luffy-ya.”

Luffy was blinking up at him. “But, I-”

Law shook his head and sighed again. “Com’ere.” He simply said, gently pulling Luffy up to his level, an arm sliding around his waist. “If you _want_ something, you just need to ask, alright?” Then, he pressed his lips against the others neck, kissing the skin there.

Hearing the way that Luffy would exhale so... _shakily_ always did _things_ to Law. The way that his hands would _clutch_ at him...

Law placed one hand onto Luffy’s thigh, now, and let his lips wander. He revelled in the sounds the other made. In his reactions. Luffy was always so... _reactive_ to him, so _audible_ in such... silent ways. (Law had always pressed the fact that neither of them could be _loud._ The last thing either of them needed was for their crew members to...) His hand moved from his waist and slowly slid up his spine. And Luffy gasped, pressing up against him. And, by the time he had reached Luffy’s opposing shoulder, Law whispered out:

“Luffy-ya, could you?”

And with those words he gestured towards the end table.

He heard a soft affirmation, felt the nod, and then a bottle was being placed beside them.

Law wouldn’t use it - not quite _yet_ , but it was best to have it... _handy_ for when they _did_ need it. He danced his fingers down now, step by step along the other’s sensitive spine. God, did he _love_ the way Luffy was writhing against him... It was only when his hand had finally reached the base of Luffy’s spine, did Law let his hand slip below the hem of the other’s pants, caressing the supple flesh there.

Luffy was whining again. Whining his name. Whining and _pleading._

Luffy always was an impatient one. Wanting to get right to the action, but that was true even _outside_ of the bedroom, so Law really should have expected that in the beginning. Not that he had any qualms about it... but making Luffy _wait_ was ever so rewarding in the end... So Law softly hushed Luffy with his voice, letting his hand caress him even more, teasing his entrance a few times.

The teasing only made Luffy squirm more. Made him grind up against Law, panting heavily. Made him squeeze. Made him push back against his fingers... Law loved seeing Luffy so _needy_ , so... wanton. He took in the sight. He savoured it. Watched him. _Enjoyed_ him. Yes, Luffy, _yes._ Just like that...

Of course, Luffy could only go so far until he took matters into his own hands - quite _literally_ at that.

And, despite himself, despite _knowing_ that it was going to happen, Law still found himself gasping once Luffy’s hands moved _south_ and began to grasp him through his pants.

“ _Toraoooo_ ,” he whined, “enough teasing.”

God... damn... Strawhat...

“Fine.”

Law’s hands now moved, pulling down the others pants just enough to expose him, while Luffy worked on his own pants. Next, Law coated his own fingers before handing the bottle over to Luffy. His partner may be made of rubber, but even if he did not need stretching, he still needed some lubrication. So, Law slide his fingers in slowly, fingers coating the other’s insides. He tensed a little when Luffy had started coating _him_ too. A bit too... enthusiastically, might he add.

(Probably payback from earlier...)

The panting next to his hear soon turned into grunts of frustration, and that was when Law knew. Luffy was ready. Luffy wanted...

“Okay,” He whispered.

The hand on his cock remained there, but now still. A guide as opposed to an act of pleasure, and Luffy lined himself up before...

_Fuck_ , yes.

Law felt his back arching back against the wall in pleasure, and Luffy - he _moved._ Eager, always so god damn _eager._ There was a hand on his shoulder, another on the wall, and Law could only stare for a few moments as the other _rode_ him without abandon. But, soon, he regained control of his arms and his hands went to a hip, a cock and he pumped the other, pumped _into_ the other.

More and more gasps escaped Luffy. Soft, subtle cries that only the two of them could hear. Panting and soft whines, and Law - oh he _relished_ in them. More, he needed to draw **more** from his lover. He... he needed....

He needed **Luffy.**

.+++.

Everything was going just as planned. Captain was still in his quarters, and the party almost entirely ready. Strangely enough, Strawhat was nowhere in sight. Usopp had suggested that maybe their captain had gone off on an ‘adventure’ as he always did.

Hopefully, he would arrive back soon.

.+++.

Law had only realised a rather... critical error in their activities last night. While he had cleaned the two of them up before he had slept himself, Law had done precisely that: slept. And he _slept in._ He could not hear any members of his crew inside the ship, and with how light it was outside…

Law sighed.

“Luffy-ya, wake up.”

(...God damn idiot. He always looked so adorable when he woke up.)

“Ah - I’m still in your cabin. Ooops!”

Yes. Oops _indeed._ Law sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “It’s already pretty late in the day, so I can’t exactly sneak you back onto the Sunny as per usual. Any suggestions?”

Luffy actually seemed to be _thinking_. But then, his eyes lit up.

“Oh! I know! Torao, could you maybe sneak me into the forest?”

Law blinked. The... forest? “I... could, but why?”

“I-uh... um... just... just ‘cause, okay!”

...Luffy was hiding something from him. While Law would have _loved_ to investigate further, it was only getting later and later on in the day and the longer they waited the longer the others would begin to wonder. “...Fine.” He huffed. “Get your clothes on and I’ll _shamble_ you into the forest. I’ll be out in a little while, alright?”

Well, even if he didn’t get any explanation, Law supposed the kiss made up for it. A bit, anyway.

.xxx.

Well….

Things were _really_ starting to make sense now. No wonder why Luffy had been acting so suspiciously this morning...

A party, that’s what. The cook had made him some sort of cake - flour free, apparently - and there were presents. So many fucking presents. Luffy had known about it. Of course he had. There was no way that he wouldn’t have with the way that he had been acting this... morning.

...Wait a minute. If Luffy had...

Suddenly last night was making a hell of **a lot** more sense... the squirming, the ‘excitement’, and his initial confusion...

Law found himself groaning and covered his face with his hand.

“...Torao, what’s wrong?”

“You... _Now_ I understand why you said what you said... It was about this _party_ not...”

“Oh! Yeah. Shishishi. I wondered why you did that Torao! I was excited about the party not because-”

“ **Luffy-ya!** ” Law had moved in and covered the others mouth, and hissed. “Some things are meant to be secret!”

...However, by the expressions of everybody around them, it most definitely was **no longer** a secret...


End file.
